staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Lipca 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:00 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 Klan - odc. 2734; telenowela TVP 06:05 Sprawa dla reportera 06:55 Europa to My; magazyn 07:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Polityka przy kawie 08:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 22; serial TVP 09:55 Północ - Południe I - odc. 9/12 (North and South I, ep. 9/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 11:00 Blondynka - odc. 26 (seria II, odc. 13) - Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Smaki polskie - Figle z mąką; magazyn kulinarny 12:50 BBC w Jedynce - Pingwiny w ukrytej kamerze Odc. 2. Pierwsze kroki (Penguins - Spy in Huddle) - txt. str. 777 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 14:00 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 17 (s. II odc. 4); magazyn 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 51 (seria II, odc. 3) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 51); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 16:50 Europa to My - skrót; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 52 (seria II, odc. 4) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 52); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 91 (seria VII, odc. 13) - Droga przez stos - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Kronika 72. Tour de Pologne; felieton 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Angelika wśród piratów (Indomptable Angelique) - txt. str. 777 82'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1967) 22:00 Sisi - cz. 1 (Sisi ep. 1 (aka Sissi)) - txt. str. 777 98'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2010) 23:55 Niedawno w Polsce - Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 16; serial dokumentalny 00:30 Boża podszewka II - odc. 15/16 - AD; serial TVP 01:35 Boża podszewka II - odc. 16/16 - AD; serial TVP 02:35 Notacje - Jan Englert. Mam konstrukcje dziewiętnastowieczną; cykl dokumentalny 02:55 Kameleon - odc. 1/4; serial sensacyjny TVP 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Mikołajek - odc. 103 Kleofas się przeprowadza (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Clotaire demenage); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:15 Mikołajek - odc. 104 Tomcio Paluch (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le petit Poucet); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 853; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 9.00 Panorama,9.03 Pogoda 10:20 O mnie się nie martw - s. II odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1279 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 578 Ocena ryzyka; serial TVP 12:45 Na sygnale - odc. 27 "Groźny kaszel" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:25 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (1) Gdańsk; koncert 14:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W drodze do dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:55 O mnie się nie martw - s. II odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1122 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 144 "Rodzicem być!" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 145 "Tradycyjnie nowoczesne święta" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/83; teleturniej 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/83; teleturniej 20:10 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:25 Urok kłamstwa (Seduced by lies) 88'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010) 23:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Chiny: triumf i chaos - Supermocarstwo - odc. 3/3 (Superpower - ep. 3/3) 47'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 00:05 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 166 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Nobody's Fault); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 00:55 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 167 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Chase); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 01:50 Urok kłamstwa (Seduced by lies) 88'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010) 03:30 Chiny: triumf i chaos - Supermocarstwo - odc. 3/3 (Superpower - ep. 3/3) 47'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 04:30 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 6; serial TVP 05:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Lublin 06:35 Mamy to! (55)Konkurencyjność; magazyn 07:15 Głos widza - odc. 29; magazyn 07:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 86; magazyn 07:30 Mam pytanie 21; rozmowa 07:45 Przestrzeń dźwiękowa 22; magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 08:20 Pogoda - 20.07 - 1 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj 09:15 Plebania - odc. 193; telenowela TVP 09:40 Plebania - odc. 194; telenowela TVP 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.05 - Całowanie/pakiet 67/ 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:40 Pogoda - 20.07 - 1 10:45 Kto nigdy nie żył... 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006) 12:30 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 21; cykl reportaży 12:45 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.05 - Całowanie/pakiet 67/ 12:50 Agrobiznes 13:25 Plebania - odc. 195; telenowela TVP 13:50 Plebania - odc. 196; telenowela TVP 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:30 Magurski Park Narodowy 43'; film dokumentalny 15:20 Uwierzyć w marzenia; reportaż 15:45 Raport z Polski OPP 16:15 Obława 52'; film dokumentalny 17:15 Głos widza - odc. 29; magazyn 17:15 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.05 - Całowanie/pakiet 67/ 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:30 Turystyczne Perły Regionu Lubelskiego 2015 - odc. 3 Firlej (TPRL 2015); felieton 17:33 Z Afisza - Dom słów 17:50 PROWadzę gospodarstwo 13; magazyn rolniczy 18:01 Mam pytanie 21; rozmowa 18:14 Przestrzeń dźwiękowa 22; magazyn muzyczny 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne 18:50 Prognoza pogody 18:54 Książka pod żaglami - cyfrowe rejsy z Warmii i Mazur - odc. 5 19:19 Cavaliada 2015 - kulisy; reportaż 19:33 Bieg; reportaż 19:46 Turystyczne Perły Regionu Lubelskiego 2015 - odc. 4 Susiec (TPRL 2015); felieton 19:50 Pytając o Boga - odc. 5 - "Chrześcijanka"; magazyn 20:12 Z Afisza - Spis treści 20:24 Ja zostaję; magazyn 20:39 Lubelskie z pasją - W galopie; magazyn 20:52 Z Afisza - Memy 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda - 20.07 - 2 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 20.07 - 3 22:01 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne 22:21 Prognoza pogody 22:24 Turystyczne Perły Regionu Lubelskiego 2015 - odc. 1 Janów Podlaski (TPRL 2015); felieton 22:25 Głos widza - odc. 29; magazyn 22:40 Raport z Polski OPP 23:15 Rogate dusze (Rogate dusze) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1995) 00:25 Everyday English - odc. 238 00:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 209 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda - 20.07 - 2 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda - 20.07 - 3 01:55 Raport z Polski OPP 02:25 Mamy to! (55)Konkurencyjność; magazyn 03:05 Głos widza - odc. 29; magazyn 03:15 Rogate dusze (Rogate dusze) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1995) 04:25 Gdyby nie słoniu; reportaż 04:50 Magurski Park Narodowy 43'; film dokumentalny 05:40 Uwierzyć w marzenia; reportaż 06:00 Raport z Polski OPP 06:20 Głos widza - odc. 29; magazyn 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Trudne sprawy (270) - serial paradokumentalny 8:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (516) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (517) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (72) - serial paradokumentalny 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (315) - serial paradokumentalny 11:45 Pielęgniarki (58) - serial paradokumentalny 12:45 Trudne sprawy (271) - serial paradokumentalny 13:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (424) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (425) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (73) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:20 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (558) - serial paradokumentalny 17:45 Trudne sprawy (422) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (338) - serial komediowy 20:00 Megahit: xXx - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 22:30 Nożownik - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2003 0:45 Człowiek sukcesu - komediodramat, USA 2009 2:40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 5:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:15 Mango - telezakupy 8:00 Detektywi - To nieprawda - odc. 727, Polska 2010 8:35 Ugotowani - odc. 11, Polska 2011 9:35 Kuchenne rewolucje - Niebieski Parasol, Chojnów - odc. 9, Polska 2012 10:35 Szkoła - odc. 53, Polska 2014 11:35 Ukryta prawda - odc. 303, Polska 2014 12:35 Szpital - odc. 199, Polska 2014 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Dziewczynka w zielonej sukience - odc. 784, Polska 2011 14:20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Miłość życia - odc. 785, Polska 2011 15:00 Szkoła - odc. 54, Polska 2014 16:00 Rozmowy w toku - Jak moja kobieta zacznie bić, to nie ma zmiłuj! - odc. 2304, Polska 2014 16:55 Pogoda na wakacje - magazyn informacyjny 17:00 Ukryta prawda - odc. 304, Polska 2014 18:00 Szpital - odc. 200, Polska 2014 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej - odc. 2104, Polska 2014-2015 20:50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Nie rób mi tego - odc. 850, Polska 2011 21:30 Sekrety lekarzy - odc. 7, Polska 2015 22:30 Ostre cięcie - odc. 8, Polska 2014 23:15 Usterka - odc. 8, Polska 2014 23:50 Revolution - odc. 3/20, USA 2012-2013 0:50 Kamuflaż 3 - odc. 9, USA 2012 1:50 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 2:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:45 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy, Polska 4:05 Rozmowy w toku - Jak moja kobieta zacznie bić, to nie ma zmiłuj! - odc. 2304, Polska 2014 TV 4 6:00 Kłamczuch (22) - program rozrywkowy 7:05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (27) - serial animowany 7:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (34) - serial animowany 8:05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (30) - serial animowany 8:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (37) - serial animowany 9:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (11) - serial animowany 9:35 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (12) - serial animowany 10:00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (18) - serial familijny 10:30 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (19) - serial familijny 11:00 Dzikie serce (98) - telenowela 12:00 Sekrety sąsiadów (38) - serial obyczajowy 12:30 Sekrety sąsiadów (78) - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Policjantki i policjanci (50) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:00 Dom nie do poznania (15) - reality show 16:00 Dom nie do poznania 2 (1) - reality show 17:00 Dzikie serce (99) - telenowela 18:00 Sekrety sąsiadów (39) - serial obyczajowy 18:30 Sekrety sąsiadów (79) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Policjantki i policjanci (51) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (6) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (7) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci 5 (11) - reality show 22:00 Galileo (478) - program popularnonaukowy 23:00 Galileo (479) - program popularnonaukowy 0:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą (25) - program rozrywkowy 1:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 2:10 Tak czy nie? - magazyn 2:45 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz Słowenia - Anglia 5:00 Disco Polo Life (118) - magazyn muzyczny TVN 7 HD 5:10 We dwoje (13/17) - program rozrywkowy 6:30 Męski typ: Jerzy Dziewulski (7/9) - talk-show 7:00 Brzydula (218) - serial komediowy 7:35 Brzydula (219) - serial komediowy 8:10 Sąd rodzinny: Nakręcony (24/52) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Takie miłe dziewczyny (404) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:10 Dr House (15/22) - serial obyczajowy 11:15 Mango - telezakupy 12:50 Sąd rodzinny: Uciekła (25/52) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:50 Szpital (167) - serial paradokumentalny 14:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Zła przybrana córka (405) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:50 Prawo Agaty (7) - serial obyczajowy 16:55 Brzydula (220) - serial komediowy 17:25 Brzydula (221) - serial komediowy 18:00 Dr House (16/22) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Dr House (17/22) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Czułe słówka - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983 22:45 Wybrani 2 (20/22) - serial sensacyjny 23:45 Recepta na szczęście - komediodramat, USA 2008 1:45 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:50 Druga strona medalu: Izabela Małysz (7-ost.) - talk-show 4:15 Druga strona medalu: Mariola Gołota (1/8) - talk-show 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Pianobus Tomka Stroynowskiego odc. 3 Ziemia Dobrzyńsko - Chełmińska; magazyn muzyczny 06:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Willa Ewy B.; felieton 06:55 Europa to My; magazyn 07:40 Maszyna zmian - Ostatni raz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:10 Warto kochać - odc. 31; serial TVP 09:05 Warto kochać - odc. 32; serial TVP 09:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 16/21 - Gdzie byłaś, czyli Szekspir - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (781) Irlandia - Doriska 11:05 Studio Wschód - Szarża pod Rokitną; program publicystyczny 11:35 Kulturalni PL - (254); magazyn 12:30 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 1. 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Chłop i baba - odc. 9/12 Krzyżacy; serial TVP 13:25 Ranczo - odc. 97* (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:25 Jej powrót - txt. str. 777 63'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1975) 15:30 Opole 2015 na bis /9/; koncert 16:25 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 69 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (781) Irlandia - Doriska 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 1. 17:55 Pianobus Tomka Stroynowskiego odc. 3 Ziemia Dobrzyńsko - Chełmińska; magazyn muzyczny 18:35 07 w akcji!; felieton 18:55 Chłop i baba - odc. 9/12 Krzyżacy; serial TVP 19:25 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 6 Rzeźba; magazyn dla nastolatków 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Zguba; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 1. 20:50 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (782) Izrael - Michał 22:05 Polonia 24 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn 23:40 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (1) Toruń; koncert 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 69 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 1. 01:15 Maszyna zmian - Ostatni raz; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Zguba; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (782) Izrael - Michał 03:45 Chłop i baba - odc. 9/12 Krzyżacy; serial TVP 04:20 Polonia 24 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:40 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /27/; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 2 6:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 135 6:55 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 21 7:55 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 61 8:55 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 16 9:50 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 89 10:35 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 90 11:25 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 91 12:10 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 145 12:40 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 22 13:10 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 176 13:40 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 177 14:10 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 178 14:40 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 177 15:40 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 98 16:25 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 99 17:15 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 100 17:20 13 posterunek Odcinek: 17 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 27 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 28 19:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 408 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 371 21:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 44 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 52 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 128 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 149 0:30 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 408 1:30 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 371 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:05 Interwencja 3:20 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2083 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 176 4:30 Pełna chata Odcinek: 10 5:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 240 5:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie Odcinek: 43 Canal + HD 6:00 Aktualności filmowe+ - magazyn filmowy 6:30 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 7:00 O co biega? (5) - magazyn sportowy 7:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 7:40 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 7:45 Aktualności filmowe+ - magazyn filmowy 8:15 Karol, który został świętym - film familijny, Włochy/Polska 2014 9:30 W tonacji+ - magazyn muzyczny 10:20 Egipt - wrota do przeszłości - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 2013 11:25 Worricker - Drugie starcie - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2014 13:05 Worricker - Ostateczna rozgrywka - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2014 14:40 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 15:10 Długi, wrześniowy weekend - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2013 17:00 Legenda Ragnaroka - film przygodowy, Norwegia 2013 18:35 W tonacji+ - magazyn muzyczny 19:25 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:40 Igrzyska śmiechu: W pieszczeniu ognia - komedia, USA 2013 21:00 Premiera: Wypisz, wymaluj... miłość - komedia romantyczna, USA 2013 22:55 Obywatel - komediodramat, Polska 2014 0:40 Świetny kadr (3) - serial dokumentalny HBO HD 6:00 Zaklęci w czasie - dramat SF, USA 2009 7:45 Miłosny galimatias - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy 2012 9:20 Sprinterki - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2012 10:55 Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz - film SF, USA 2014 13:10 Rio, I love you - komedia romantyczna, USA/Brazylia 2014 14:50 Nanga Parbat - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 2010 16:35 Po rozum do mrówek - film animowany, USA 2006 18:05 Premiera: Na planie - magazyn filmowy 18:35 W pogoni za nieszczęściem - komedia, Niemcy 2012 20:05 22 Jump Street - komedia kryminalna, USA 2014 22:00 Detektyw 2 (5) - serial kryminalny 23:00 Gracze (5) - serial obyczajowy 23:30 Świat w opałach (5) - serial komediowy 0:05 Zbaw nas ode złego - horror, USA 2014 2:00 Życie jak dom - komediodramat, USA 2001 4:05 22 Jump Street - komedia kryminalna, USA 2014 Polonia 1 6:05 Życie na Rockowo 6:40 Buon appetito! 7:35 Czynnik PSI 8:30 Pasmo programowe telewizji TOP SHOP 16:00 Taka sytuacja 16:10 Muzyczna ruletka 16:40 Taka sytuacja 17:00 Disco Start na żywo 18:35 Czynnik PSI 19:30 MagicznaTV.pl 22:20 Różowa noc TTV 5:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 452 6:05 Blisko ludzi 6:35 Express 6:50 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 182 7:45 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 286 8:45 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 221 9:45 Kocham. Enter Odcinek: 7 10:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 453 11:45 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 187 12:40 Kartoteka Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 13:40 Drogowi piraci Odcinek: 37 14:10 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste Odcinek: 7 14:45 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Kartoteka Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Orzeł czy reszka? Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 19:10 Gry uliczne Odcinek: 12 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Who would be a billionaire Odcinek: 1 21:10 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 3 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Michniewicz. Inny świat Odcinek: 3 22:30 DeFacto Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 23:00 DeFacto Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 23:30 Panny młode na gigancie Odcinek: 3 0:30 Martyna i kobiety świata Odcinek: 2 1:30 Handlarze Odcinek: 8 2:15 Blisko ludzi 2:45 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 288 3:35 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 16 4:30 Usterka Odcinek: 11 ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3050 7:00 Casper Odcinek: 7 7:10 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 36 7:20 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 18 7:30 Marynarz Popeye Odcinek: 1 7:40 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 4 7:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 5 8:00 Księga dżungli Odcinek: 5 8:30 Simba Odcinek: 13 9:00 Robin z Sherwood Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 10:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 58 11:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 261 12:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 23 12:50 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2083 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 94 14:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 95 14:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła Odcinek: 89 15:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 149 15:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 150 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 383 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 384 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 120 17:30 Czarna żmija Odcinek: 3 18:00 Robin z Sherwood Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 19:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 24 20:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 62 21:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 151 21:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 152 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 173 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 174 23:00 Czarna żmija Odcinek: 4 23:50 Hotel Babylon Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 1:00 Hotel Babylon Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 4 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 69 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 100 4:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 101 Polsat Cafe 6:00 Zdrowie na widelcu: Torty bez mąki (46) - magazyn poradnikowy 6:30 Fabryka urody (56) - magazyn poradnikowy 7:00 Shopping Queen: Radom (14) - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Superniania (21) - serial dokumentalny 9:00 Pielęgniarki (3) - serial paradokumentalny 10:00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku (169) - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Aleja sław: Wpadki makijażowe oraz co mnie zadziwia w show-biznesie - Katarzyna Burzyńska (130) - magazyn 11:00 Tak się robi w show-biznesie (15) - magazyn lifestylowy 11:30 Z tyłu sceny: Sebastian Karpiel-Bułecka (60) - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Najgorętsze notowania Hollywood (3) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Gwiazdy na cenzurowanym (4) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Style gwiazd (12) - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Style gwiazd (13) - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Mama ma wychodne (8) - reality show 15:00 Porody (17) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Superniania (20) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Nasz nowy dom (5) - reality show 18:00 Słoiki (12) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Lombard z Beverly Hills (14) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Lombard z Beverly Hills (15) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Zdrady: Ojcowie i dzieci (8) - serial paradokumentalny 21:00 Skandale Hollywood (8) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Zdrowie na widelcu: Nogi (82) - magazyn poradnikowy 22:30 Gwiazdy na dywaniku (168) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Z kamerą u Kardashianów (5) - reality show 0:00 Ból za kulisami sławy (7) - magazyn 0:30 Aleja sław: Najseksowniejsi aktorzy i najbardziej znani polscy reżyserzy (104) - magazyn 1:00 Dobrenocki: Seks w pojedynkę, czyli jak to robią singielki (112) - magazyn poradnikowy 1:30 Dziwne uzależnienia (11) - serial dokumentalny 2:00 Skandale Hollywood (2) - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Poprawki skalpelem (2) - serial dokumentalny 4:00 Jaka ona jest?: Marta Grycan (15) - talk-show 4:30 Zrozumieć kobietę: Małgorzata Pieczyńska (14) - talk-show 5:00 Pierwsza 10 Hollywood (35) - program rozrywkowy 5:30 Sexy mama - bo jesteś kobietą (52) - magazyn poradnikowy Polsat Play 6:00 Najbardziej sensacyjne nagrania policyjne na świecie (17) - serial dokumentalny 7:00 Monoślad (44) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7:30 Monoślad (45) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:00 Stołeczna drogówka (27) - serial dokumentalny 8:30 Stołeczna drogówka (28) - serial dokumentalny 9:00 Hardkorowy lombard 10 (122) - serial dokumentalny 9:30 Hardkorowy lombard 11 (123) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (641) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (642) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (643) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (644) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:00 Chłopaki do wzięcia (27) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Chłopaki do wzięcia (28) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Top 20 - szokujące i komiczne (14) - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Hardkorowy lombard 2 (18) - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Hardkorowy lombard (19) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 1000 sposobów na (5) - reality show 15:30 1000 sposobów na (6) - reality show 16:00 Top 20: Najgłupsi na świecie (1) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Łowcy samochodowych okazji (5) - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Łowcy samochodowych okazji (6) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Top 20 - Umrzesz ze śmiechu (14) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Top 20 - szokujące i komiczne (13) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Hardkorowy lombard (60) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Łowcy nazistów (2) - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Skarby III Rzeszy (16) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Na rauszu przez świat: Gibraltar (26) - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (5) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Na ostro - 2Rude4UTube (59) - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Niewinna - film erotyczny, Francja 2014 1:00 Zobacz moje sekstaśmy (13) - serial erotyczny 1:30 Zobacz moje sekstaśmy (14) - serial erotyczny 2:00 Kama Sutra (13) - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Gliniarze (7) - magazyn kryminalny 3:30 Gliniarze (8) - magazyn kryminalny 4:00 Stołeczna drogówka (21) - serial dokumentalny 4:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie (23) - magazyn kryminalny 5:00 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie (24) - magazyn kryminalny 5:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie (25) - magazyn kryminalny Planete + HD 6:45 Dokoła Wojtek Polska Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 7:20 Dokoła Wojtek Polska Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 8:00 Dokoła Wojtek Polska Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 8:40 Projekt: demolka Odcinek: 1 9:35 Projekt: demolka Odcinek: 2 10:30 Projekt: demolka Odcinek: 3 11:25 Projekt: demolka Odcinek: 4 12:20 Jak się leczy na świecie Odcinek: 1 12:50 Jak się leczy na świecie Odcinek: 2 13:20 Jak się leczy na świecie Odcinek: 3 13:50 Jak się leczy na świecie Odcinek: 4 14:20 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 15:10 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 16:00 Starcie gwiazd sportu Odcinek: 21 16:30 Starcie gwiazd sportu Odcinek: 22 17:00 Wytatuowani 18:00 Trzeba sobie radzić Odcinek: 9 19:00 Trzeba sobie radzić Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 20:00 Życie, śmierć i reinkarnacja Odcinek: 1 21:00 Himalajska gorączka złota 22:00 Pradawni Australijczycy Odcinek: 1 23:00 Lemmy TV Puls HD 5:50 Kasia i Tomek 3 (11) - serial komediowy 6:20 Kasia i Tomek 3 (12) - serial komediowy 6:45 Gliniarz i prokurator 4: Znów się spotykamy (22) - serial kryminalny 7:45 Gliniarz i prokurator 5: Gdzie i kiedy (1) - serial kryminalny 8:45 Nash Bridges 4: Parodia (56) - serial sensacyjny 9:40 Za głosem serca (25) - telenowela 10:40 Sekret 4 (233) - telenowela 11:45 Santa Diabla (8) - telenowela 12:45 Santa Diabla (9) - telenowela 13:45 Sezon na miłość (34) - telenowela 16:10 Za głosem serca (26) - telenowela 17:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny 19 (5/16) - serial sensacyjny 18:00 Łowcy skarbów 2 (20) - serial przygodowy 19:00 Fineasz i Ferb: Rozpacz parkuje/Ballada o złobrodym (13) - serial animowany 19:30 Fineasz i Ferb (14) - serial animowany 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (7) - serial kryminalny 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (8) - serial kryminalny 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (9) - serial kryminalny 22:55 Patrol - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2006 1:50 Zobacz to!: Taki jest świat (315) - program informacyjny 2:45 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3: Ewa Farna (5) - program rozrywkowy 3:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą (12) - program rozrywkowy 4:15 Menu na miarę (5) - program kulinarny 4:40 Z archiwum policji (10) - serial dokumentalny 5:05 Menu na miarę (6) - program kulinarny 5:30 Z archiwum policji (11) - serial dokumentalny WTK 6:55 Poranek WTK 7:10 Pogoda 7:15 Serwis komunikacyjny 7:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 7:25 Poznań minuta po minucie 7:30 Pogoda 7:35 Sport 7:55 Qulturalny Poznań 8:00 Poznań minuta po minucie 8:10 Pogoda 8:15 Serwis komunikacyjny 8:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 8:25 Poznań minuta po minucie 8:30 Pogoda 8:35 Sport 8:55 Qulturalny Poznań 9:00 Poznań minuta po minucie 9:10 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis komunikacyjny 9:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 9:25 Poznań minuta po minucie 9:30 Pogoda 9:35 Sport 9:50 Qulturalny Poznań 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:20 Pogoda 10:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 10:30 Serwis komunikacyjny 10:35 Połykacze książek 10:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 10:55 Qulturalny Poznań 11:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 11:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 11:30 Serwis komunikacyjny 11:35 Pogoda 11:40 Sport 11:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 11:55 Qulturalny Poznań 12:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 12:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis komunikacyjny 12:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 12:40 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 12:55 Zielony serwis Poznania 13:10 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 13:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 13:30 Gość wieczoru WTK 13:40 Pogoda 13:45 Arcydzieła, arcymyśli 14:45 Sport 14:55 Qulturalny Poznań 15:00 Pogoda 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:15 Z filmoteki UAM 15:35 WTK wywiad 15:55 Qulturalny Poznań 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:15 TeleGniezno 16:30 Kurier Pilski 16:55 Qulturalny Poznań 17:00 Pogoda 17:05 Pogoda 17:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:15 WTK wywiad 17:35 Pogoda 17:40 Sport 17:50 Poznań minuta po minucie 17:55 Qulturalny Poznań 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 18:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:40 Poznań minuta po minucie 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:15 Na zdrowie 19:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:35 Kultura, sprawdzam 19:50 Gość wieczoru WTK 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:25 Pogoda 20:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 20:40 Poznań minuta po minucie 20:45 Pogoda 20:50 Pogoda 20:55 Qulturalny Poznań 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 21:40 Sport 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Qulturalny Poznań 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:35 Gość wieczoru WTK 22:45 Na zdrowie 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 Pogoda 23:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:35 Kultura, sprawdzam 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Qulturalny Poznań 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 0:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:35 Gość wieczoru WTK 0:45 Pogoda 0:50 Pogoda 0:55 Qulturalny Poznań 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:20 Pogoda 1:25 Pogoda 1:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 1:40 Rozprawa 1:55 Qulturalny Poznań 2:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:20 Pogoda 2:25 Pogoda 2:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:35 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 2:50 Gość wieczoru WTK 3:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Eurosport HD 6:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 6:45 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy: Rajd Estonii - podsumowanie 7:15 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monterey - 1. wyścig 7:45 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monterey - 2. wyścig 8:30 Szermierka: Mistrzostwa Świata w Moskwie - szermierka 9:30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 15. etap: Mende - Valence 10:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monterey - 1. wyścig 11:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monterey - 2. wyścig 11:45 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - mecz finałowy 13:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 15. etap: Mende - Valence 14:00 LeMond on Tour - magazyn kolarski 14:15 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 16. etap: Bourg-de-Péage - Gap 17:30 LeMond on Tour - magazyn kolarski 17:45 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - mecz finałowy 19:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Lekkoatletyka: Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Cali - lekkoatletyka 22:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 16. etap: Bourg-de-Péage - Gap 23:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - mecz finałowy 0:30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 16. etap: Bourg-de-Péage - Gap 1:30 Lekkoatletyka: Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Cali - lekkoatletyka 3:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - mecz finałowy 4:30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 16. etap: Bourg-de-Péage - Gap Eurosport 2 HD 6:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monterey - 2. wyścig 6:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 7:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - kolarstwo 8:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - mecz finałowy 9:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monterey - 1. wyścig 9:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monterey - 2. wyścig 10:00 Lekkoatletyka: Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Cali - lekkoatletyka 11:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - kolarstwo 12:00 Piłka nożna: MLS - mecz: Orlando City SC - New York Red Bulls 13:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - mecz finałowy 14:00 Lekkoatletyka: Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Cali - lekkoatletyka 15:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Mistrzostwa Świata w Espinho - mecz finałowy 15:45 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monterey - 1. wyścig 16:15 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monterey - 2. wyścig 16:45 Piłka nożna: Ekstraklasa - mecz: Wisła Kraków - Górnik Zabrze 17:45 Piłka nożna: Ekstraklasa - mecz: Piast Gliwice - Termalica Bruk-Bet Nieciecza 20:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 14. etap: Rodez - Mende 21:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - mecz finałowy 22:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monterey - 1. wyścig 22:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monterey - 2. wyścig 23:15 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - kolarstwo 0:15 Watts - magazyn sportowy 0:30 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - mecz finałowy 2:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Mistrzostwa Świata w Espinho - mecz finałowy 3:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Mistrzostwa Świata w Espinho - mecz finałowy 4:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monterey - 1. wyścig 4:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Monterey - 2. wyścig 5:15 Watts - magazyn sportowy 5:45 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - mecz finałowy Tele 5 5:30 Disco Bandżo Mix - program muzyczny 6:30 Disco Bandżo Mix - program muzyczny 7:30 Telezakupy 11:30 Zagadkowa wyspa - program interaktywny 12:30 Telezakupy 13:00 Disco Bandżo Mix - program muzyczny 14:00 Królowa Południa (51/63) - telenowela 15:00 Superserial: Władca zwierząt 2 (14/22) - serial przygodowy 15:50 Czynnik PSI (10/22) - serial SF 16:50 Pokolenie mutantów (9/22) - serial SF 17:50 Na osi (28) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:25 Nieźle kliknięci - program rozrywkowy 19:05 Czynnik PSI (11/22) - serial SF 20:00 Bez litości - horror, USA 2010 22:10 Superserial: Pokolenie mutantów 3 (2/22) - serial SF 23:05 Gwiazda miłości - film erotyczny, Szwajcaria/Niemcy 2008 0:40 10 Extra Mocnych - program rozrywkowy 1:15 Telezakupy 4:15 Nocny patrol - program rozrywkowy TV Toya 11:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 11:05 Toya lajf 11:35 Tak jak w kinie 12:15 Facet wieczorową porą 12:45 Sport - serwis tygodnia 12:50 Pod lupą 13:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 13:05 Pod prąd 13:40 Prosto z miasta 13:50 Łąkowa 29 14:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 14:40 Nasze sprawy 14:50 Cztery łapy 15:05 Pressufka 15:20 Tak jak w kinie 16:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 16:05 Migawka 16:15 Wydarzenia flesz 16:20 Nowa Łódź Fabryczna 16:25 Zdarzyło się w Łodzi 16:30 Dla prawo- i leworęcznych 16:40 Sport, sport, sport 17:00 Nasze sprawy 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:30 Wydarzenia sport 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:40 Dla prawo- i leworęcznych 17:50 Sport, sport, sport 18:15 Wydarzenia flesz 18:20 Gust Polek 18:25 Sport flesz 18:30 Konfrontacje 19:15 Wydarzenia flesz 19:20 Nasze sprawy 19:30 Sport flesz 19:35 Sport, sport, sport 19:55 Na zielono 20:05 Sekretna Łódź 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:30 Wydarzenia sport 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Dla prawo- i leworęcznych 20:50 Zdarzyło się w Łodzi 20:55 Koniunktura 21:05 Mosty Łódź budują trasę W-Z 21:15 Wydarzenia flesz 21:20 Po godzinach 21:50 Sport, sport, sport 22:15 Wydarzenia flesz 22:20 Nasze sprawy 22:30 Sport flesz 22:35 Migawka 22:40 Podsłuchane w tramwaju 22:45 Wydarzenia 23:00 Wydarzenia sport 23:10 Dla prawo- i leworęcznych 23:20 Zdarzyło się w Łodzi 23:25 Konfrontacje Sport1 6:00 Teleshopping 6:30 Teleshopping 7:00 Teleshopping 7:30 Teleshopping 8:00 Teleshopping 8:30 Sport-Quiz 11:30 Teleshopping 12:00 Teleshopping 12:30 Teleshopping 13:00 Teleshopping 13:30 Teleshopping 14:00 Teleshopping 14:30 Teleshopping 15:00 Teleshopping 15:30 Storage Wars - Die Geschäftemacher Odcinek: 27 16:00 Storage Wars - Die Geschäftemacher Odcinek: 28 16:30 Storage Wars - Geschäfte in New York Odcinek: 8 17:00 Storage Wars - Geschäfte in New York Odcinek: 9 17:30 Storage Wars - Geschäfte in Texas Odcinek: 45 18:00 Storage Wars - Geschäfte in Texas Odcinek: 46 18:30 Storage Hunters Odcinek: 26 19:00 Storage Hunters Odcinek: 27 19:30 Storage Hunters Odcinek: 28 20:00 Darts 0:00 Sport-Clips 0:40 Sport-Clips 0:45 Teleshopping 0:55 Teleshopping 1:00 Sport-Clips 1:05 Teleshopping 1:20 Sport-Clips 1:50 Teleshopping 2:00 Sport-Clips 2:05 Teleshopping 2:20 Sport-Clips 3:00 Sport-Clips 3:05 Teleshopping 3:20 Sport-Clips 3:25 Teleshopping 3:35 Sport-Clips 4:05 Teleshopping 4:20 Sport-Clips 4:25 Teleshopping 4:35 Sport-Clips 5:00 Sport-Clips 5:30 Sport-Clips Das Erste 5:30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 9:00 Tagesschau 9:05 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 2000 9:55 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2261 10:44 Tagesschau 10:45 Um Himmels Willen Odcinek: 36 11:35 Papageien, Palmen & Co. Odcinek: 29 12:00 Tagesschau 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 2001 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2262 16:00 Tagesschau 16:05 Radsport 17:25 Brisant 18:00 Wer weiß denn sowas? Odcinek: 11 18:50 Großstadtrevier Odcinek: 319 19:45 Wissen vor acht - Zukunft 19:50 Wetter vor acht 19:55 Börse vor acht 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Für immer dein 21:50 Exclusiv im Ersten 22:20 Tagesthemen 22:50 Die Story im Ersten 23:35 Weltspiegel extra 23:45 Ich wäre so gerne heimgekommen 0:15 Nachtmagazin 0:35 Tatort 2:08 Tagesschau 2:10 Für immer dein 3:45 Ich wäre so gerne heimgekommen 4:15 Brisant 4:43 Tagesschau 4:45 Die Story im Ersten Pro 7 5:35 Steven liebt Kino - Spezial 5:55 Aliens in America Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 1 6:00 Café Puls mit Puls 4 News 6:15 Aliens in America Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 1 6:45 Aliens in America Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 1 7:10 Catwoman 9:00 Die drei Musketiere 11:05 Mike & Molly 11:30 Mike & Molly 11:55 Two and a Half Men 12:25 Two and a Half Men 12:50 Two and a Half Men 13:15 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 10 13:45 2 Broke Girls 14:10 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 14:40 The Big Bang Theory 15:05 The Big Bang Theory 15:30 How I Met Your Mother 16:00 How I Met Your Mother 16:30 How I Met Your Mother 17:00 taff 18:00 Newstime 18:10 Die Simpsons Sezon: 12 18:40 Die Simpsons Sezon: 12 19:05 Galileo 20:15 The Big Bang Theory 20:45 The Big Bang Theory 21:10 The Big Bang Theory 21:40 The Big Bang Theory 22:10 The Big Bang Theory 22:35 The Big Bang Theory 23:00 Dads 23:30 Dads 0:00 The Big Bang Theory 0:25 The Big Bang Theory 0:55 The Big Bang Theory 1:15 The Big Bang Theory 1:40 The Big Bang Theory 2:10 The Big Bang Theory 2:30 ProSieben Spätnachrichten 2:35 Family Guy 2:55 Futurama 3:15 2 Broke Girls 3:35 Dads 3:55 Dads 4:15 Steven liebt Kino - Spezial RTL 6:00 Guten Morgen Deutschland 8:30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten Odcinek: 5788 9:00 Unter uns Odcinek: 5143 9:30 Betrugsfälle 10:00 Die Trovatos 11:00 Die Trovatos 12:00 Punkt 12 14:00 Verdachtsfälle 17:00 Betrugsfälle 17:30 Unter uns Odcinek: 5144 18:00 Explosiv - Das Magazin 18:30 Exclusiv - Das Star-Magazin 18:45 RTL aktuell 19:03 Wetter 19:05 Alles was zählt Odcinek: 2222 19:40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten Odcinek: 5789 20:15 Christopher Posch - Ich kämpfe für Ihr Recht! Odcinek: 1 21:15 Raus aus den Schulden Odcinek: 2 22:15 Extra - Das RTL Magazin 23:15 30 Minuten Deutschland 0:00 RTL Nachtjournal 0:27 RTL Nachtjournal - Das Wetter 0:30 10 vor 11 1:00 Extra - Das RTL Magazin 1:55 RTL Nachtjournal 2:20 Exclusiv - Das Star-Magazin 2:35 Betrugsfälle 3:05 Die Trovatos 3:50 Verdachtsfälle 4:50 Verdachtsfälle 5:35 Explosiv - Das Magazin RTL 2 5:55 Privatdetektive im Einsatz Odcinek: 60 6:45 Privatdetektive im Einsatz Odcinek: 61 7:45 Infomercial 8:00 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 428 9:00 Frauentausch Odcinek: 193 11:00 Family Stories Odcinek: 184 12:00 Köln 50667 Odcinek: 643 13:00 Berlin - Tag & Nacht Odcinek: 972 14:00 Dein neuer Style - Entdecke deine Schönheit! Odcinek: 16 15:00 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 176 16:00 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 429 17:00 Next, Please! Odcinek: 111 18:00 Köln 50667 Odcinek: 644 19:00 Berlin - Tag & Nacht Odcinek: 973 20:00 RTL II News Odcinek: 7950 20:15 Die Wollnys - Eine schrecklich große Familie! Odcinek: 57 21:15 Sarah & Pietro ... bekommen ein Baby Odcinek: 6 22:15 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 450 23:15 Die VICE Reports Odcinek: 11 0:05 Top Gear USA Odcinek: 60 1:05 Autopsie - Mysteriöse Todesfälle Odcinek: 178 1:55 Autopsie - Mysteriöse Todesfälle Odcinek: 179 2:35 Autopsie - Mysteriöse Todesfälle Odcinek: 178 3:20 Fletch - Der Troublemaker kehrt zurück Sat 1 5:30 Sat.1-Frühstücksfernsehen 6:00 Café Puls 9:00 Teletip Austria 10:00 Teletip Shop 10:00 Auf Streife 11:00 Richterin Barbara Salesch 12:00 Richter Alexander Hold 13:00 Richter Alexander Hold 14:00 Auf Streife 15:00 Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit - Wir kämpfen für Sie! 16:00 Anwälte im Einsatz 17:00 Mein dunkles Geheimnis 17:30 Sat.1 Regional 17:30 Schicksale - und plötzlich ist alles anders 18:00 In Gefahr - Ein verhängnisvoller Moment 19:00 Newtopia 19:55 Werbung 19:55 Sat.1 Nachrichten 20:00 PULS 4 News mit PULS 4 Wetter 20:15 Forever 22:05 Castle 23:05 Navy CIS 0:05 Criminal Minds Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 2 1:05 Forever 2:25 Castle 3:05 Navy CIS 3:45 In Gefahr - Ein verhängnisvoller Moment 4:45 Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit - Wir kämpfen für Sie! 3sat 6:20 Kulturzeit 7:00 nano 7:30 Alpenpanorama 9:00 ZIB 9:05 Kulturzeit 9:45 nano 10:15 Riverboat 12:15 sonntags 12:45 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit 13:00 ZIB 13:15 Seine Majestät, der See 14:05 unterwegs 14:45 Traumziel Iran 15:15 Northumbria - Küste der Pilger und Piraten 15:30 Weltreisen 16:00 Englands Lake District 16:30 Blumen für die Queen 17:00 Cornwall - Ferien im Herrenhaus 17:45 ZDF-History 18:30 nano 19:00 heute 19:20 Kulturzeit 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Mythos Amazonas Odcinek: 1 21:00 Mythos Amazonas Odcinek: 2 21:40 Mythos Amazonas Odcinek: 3 22:25 ZIB 2 22:50 Peter Voß fragt ... 23:35 Reporter 0:00 10 vor 10 0:30 Willkommen Österreich 1:20 Slowenien-Magazin 1:45 Rock the Big Band 3:15 Sportfreunde Stiller 4:15 SWR3 New Pop Festival 2012 5:00 Claudia Koreck Super RTL 6:00 Olivia 6:10 Olivia 6:20 Peb & Pebber - Helden Privat Odcinek: 2 6:30 Milli + Maunz Odcinek: 4 6:40 Milli + Maunz Odcinek: 3 7:00 Die Oktonauten Odcinek: 65 7:10 Die Oktonauten Odcinek: 66 7:30 Caillou 8:00 Coop gegen Kat Odcinek: 35 8:30 Coop gegen Kat Odcinek: 37 8:55 Coop gegen Kat Odcinek: 39 9:20 Coop gegen Kat Odcinek: 41 9:45 Coop gegen Kat Odcinek: 43 10:10 Coop gegen Kat Odcinek: 46 10:40 Angelo! Odcinek: 6 11:05 Angelo! Odcinek: 17 11:30 Angelo! Odcinek: 22 11:50 Angelo! Odcinek: 23 12:20 Angelo! Odcinek: 45 12:45 Bugs Bunny & Looney Tunes 13:15 Die Eule - Echt kauzig! 13:40 Zig & Sharko - Meerjungfrauen frisst man nicht! Odcinek: 23 14:10 Coop gegen Kat Odcinek: 34 14:30 Tom und Jerry 14:50 Inspector Gadget 15:15 Turbo FAST Odcinek: 1 15:45 Cosmo und Wanda Odcinek: 5 16:10 Familie Fox - Die Geheimnishüter Odcinek: 25 16:40 5 Freunde - Für alle Fälle Odcinek: 23 17:10 Coop gegen Kat Odcinek: 36 17:40 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 29 18:10 Zig & Sharko - Meerjungfrauen frisst man nicht! Odcinek: 24 18:40 WOW Die Entdeckerzone 19:10 Tom und Jerry 19:45 Inspector Gadget 20:15 Monk Odcinek: 17 21:10 Monk Odcinek: 18 22:10 Psych Odcinek: 70 23:05 Psych Odcinek: 71 0:00 Monk Odcinek: 17 0:50 Infomercials 1:30 Infomercials 4:00 Nachtprogramm VOX 5:20 Hilf mir doch! 6:10 SOKO Familie 7:10 Verklag mich doch! 9:10 Verklag mich doch! 10:10 Hilf mir doch! 11:15 vox nachrichten 11:20 CSI: NY Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 2 12:15 CSI: NY Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 2 13:05 CSI: Miami Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 14:00 Wer weiß es, wer weiß es nicht? 15:00 Shopping Queen 16:00 4 Hochzeiten und eine Traumreise 17:00 Mein himmlisches Hotel 18:00 mieten, kaufen, wohnen 19:00 Das perfekte Dinner 20:00 Prominent! 20:15 Grimm Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 21:15 Grimm Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 22:10 Resurrection - Die unheimliche Wiederkehr Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 23:05 Resurrection - Die unheimliche Wiederkehr Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 23:55 vox nachrichten 0:15 CSI: NY Odcinek: 40 Sezon: 2 1:10 CSI: NY Odcinek: 42 Sezon: 2 1:50 Bates Motel Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 2:35 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin 3:20 Resurrection - Die unheimliche Wiederkehr Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 4:05 Resurrection - Die unheimliche Wiederkehr Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 4:50 Wohnen nach Wunsch - Ein Duo für vier Wände ZDF 5:30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 9:00 heute Xpress 9:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10:30 Die Rosenheim-Cops 11:15 SOKO Wismar Odcinek: 160 Sezon: 8 12:00 heute 12:10 drehscheibe 13:00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute - in Deutschland 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht 15:00 heute Xpress 15:05 Bares für Rares 16:00 heute - in Europa 16:10 SOKO Kitzbühel Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 17:00 heute 17:10 hallo deutschland 17:45 Leute heute 18:05 SOKO 5113 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 WISO 20:15 Unter anderen Umständen 21:45 heute-journal 22:15 Killer Elite 0:00 heute+ 0:15 Der zweite Mann 1:20 ZDF-History 2:05 SOKO 5113 2:50 WISO 3:35 Ist Europa noch zu retten? 4:05 SOKO Kitzbühel Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 4:50 Leute heute 5:00 hallo deutschland VIVA Polska 6:00 VIVA Dance 2:00 VIVA Dance Mix MTV Polska 6:00 Pimp My Ride by Coca-Cola Zero Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 6:25 Pimp My Ride by Coca-Cola Zero Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 6:55 Pimp My Ride by Coca-Cola Zero Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 7:25 Snooki & JWoww Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 7:50 Snooki & JWoww Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 8:20 Ex na plaży Odcinek: 1 8:45 Ex na plaży Odcinek: 2 9:10 Brzydkie kaczątka - International Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 10:10 Nastoletnie matki Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 11:05 Nastoletnie matki Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 11:55 Strefa "P" Odcinek: 7 12:25 Ex na plaży Odcinek: 7 12:50 Ex na plaży Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 13:25 Inna Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 13:50 Inna Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 14:15 Dopasowani Odcinek: 7 15:10 Ekipa z New Jersey Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 16:05 Catfish Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 17:05 Catfish Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 18:00 Ex na plaży Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 18:30 Ex na plaży Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 19:00 Nastoletnie matki Odcinek: 3 20:00 Catfish Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 21:00 Ekipa z Warszawy Odcinek: 1 22:00 Warsaw Shore - Oglądaj z Trybsonami Odcinek: 4 23:05 Warsaw Shore - Oglądaj z Trybsonami Odcinek: 5 0:05 Judge Geordie Odcinek: 7 1:05 Warsaw Shore - Oglądaj z Trybsonami Odcinek: 5 2:00 Night Videos Cartoon Network 6:00 Angelo rządzi: Moje USB!/Tykający zegar/Szkolny włam - serial animowany 6:25 Niesamowity świat Gumballa: The Mirror/The Kids/The Burden/The Fan - serial animowany 7:10 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja!: The Mask/Slumber Party/Brain Food/In And Out - serial animowany 8:00 Fantastyczna przygoda Finna i Jake'a: Ignition Point/Lich/The I Remember You/Finn The Human/Jake The Dog/Five More Short Graybles/Up A Tree/All The Little People/Bad Little Boy/Jake The Dad/Davey - serial animowany 10:00 Maraton Mix: Angelo rządzi: Junkboy/When Peter Attacks!/Kick-it Ball/Cabin Fever/Game Off/Frontier Family/Sandman Cometh/The Karate Kids/Bullicus Smarticus - serial animowany 11:25 Maraton Mix: Ben 10: Omniverse: Zero honoru pośród brachów - serial animowany 11:35 Maraton Mix: Angelo rządzi: Ice Cream Panic - serial animowany 11:45 Maraton Mix: Ben 10: Omniverse: Wszechświat kontra Tennyson/Broń 11, cz. 1/Broń 11, cz. 2 - serial animowany 13:05 Looney Tunes Show: Gribbler's Quest - serial animowany 13:30 Looney Tunes Show: The Grand Old Duck of York - serial animowany 13:55 Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk: The Iron Gronkle - serial animowany 14:20 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu: The Temple On Haunted Hill - serial animowany 14:45 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu: Rise Of The Spinjitzu Master - serial animowany 15:15 Nixeli nowy (nie)porządek - serial animowany 17:15 Fantastyczna przygoda Finna i Jake'a: Ignition Point/Lich/The I Remember You/Finn The Human/Jake The Dog/Five More Short Graybles/Up A Tree/All The Little People/Bad Little Boy/Jake The Dad - serial animowany 18:55 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu: Winds Of Change - serial animowany 19:20 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu: Snakebit - serial animowany 19:50 Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk: A View to a Skrill: Part 2 - serial animowany 20:15 Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk: The Flight Stuff - serial animowany 20:45 Zwyczajny serial: Brain Eraser (166) - serial animowany 21:15 Kroniki Shaolin: Omi Saves The Holidays - serial animowany 21:40 Kroniki Shaolin: Who Shrunk Master Fung? - serial animowany 22:10 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu: Ninjaball Run - serial animowany 22:35 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu: Child's Play - serial animowany 23:05 Fantastyczna 4: Imperius Rex - serial animowany 23:30 Niesamowity świat Gumballa: The Name/The Phone/The Pressure - serial animowany 0:05 Kung Fu Kurczaki: Przemów teraz lub na zawsze wstrzymaj oddech - serial animowany 0:30 Kung Fu Kurczaki: Do zobaczenia na wyspie - serial animowany 0:50 Niesamowity świat Gumballa: The Dream/The Sidekick - serial animowany 1:15 Niesamowity świat Gumballa: The Internet/The Plan (19) - serial animowany 1:35 Kroniki Shaolin: Laws of Nature - serial animowany 2:00 Kroniki Shaolin: Super Cow Patty - serial animowany 2:20 Kung Fu Kurczaki: Dorsz Chrzestny - serial animowany 2:40 Kung Fu Kurczaki: Chop Socky Ups - serial animowany 3:00 Niesamowity świat Gumballa: The Hero/The Photo (13) - serial animowany 3:25 Niesamowity świat Gumballa: The World/The Finale - serial animowany 3:45 Angelo rządzi: Genialny idiota/I gra muzyka!/Tysięczny klient - serial animowany 4:00 Angelo rządzi: Bojowe Gatki - serial animowany 4:05 Angelo rządzi: Karate Kids/Ice Cream Panic - serial animowany 4:30 Eliot Kid: A Theantypodis Cousin/Teeth Have Ears/The Eliot Hood/Great Coach - serial animowany 5:20 Robotboy: Cheezy Fun For Everyone/Curse Of Truckenstein/The Robolympics - serial animowany 5:55 Krowa i Kurczak: Cow Fly - serial animowany TCM 6:00 Podroż do krainy strachów - dramat szpiegowski, USA 1943 7:25 Od dzisiaj - melodramat, USA 1946 9:20 Zdobyć kolejne wzgórze - dramat wojenny, USA 1953 11:20 Skarb Hitlera - komedia sensacyjna, Wielka Brytania/RFN 1975 13:15 To było morderstwo - komedia kryminalna, Wielka Brytania 1961 14:55 Dzieci przeklętych - film SF, Wielka Brytania 1963 16:40 Zakazana planeta - film SF, USA 1956 18:35 Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów - horror, USA 2010 21:00 Świat Dzikiego Zachodu - thriller SF, USA 1973 22:45 Coma - thriller, USA 1978 1:10 Cela - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2000 3:05 Błękitna stal - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 4:45 Święty spotyka tygrysa - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 1943 TV5Monde 4:00 TV5Monde, Le Journal 4:20 Météo 4:24 Télétourisme 4:50 Garden Party 5:00 360° - Géo 5:53 Les aventuriers de l'extrême 6:00 TV5Monde, Le Journal 6:10 L'invité 6:18 Le JT des nouvelles technos 6:22 Météo 6:26 D'art d'art 6:30 Télématin 6:52 Un objet, une histoire 6:57 La tête dans le guidon 7:27 Un livre, un jour 7:47 L'invité 7:56 Faire de nos différences une force de réussite 8:00 Journal Radio Canada 8:23 Des droits pour grandir 8:25 TV5Monde, Le Journal 8:37 Quand je serai grand 9:05 Flash info 9:07 T'choupi à l'école 9:14 Pok et Mok 9:21 Tendres agneaux 9:22 Tendres agneaux 9:23 Jack 9:35 Code Lyoko Evolution 10:00 Flash info 10:03 Enquête d'art 10:30 Les p'tits plats de Babette 10:57 Bon voyage! 11:00 Flash info 11:02 Cut 11:29 Plus belle la vie Odcinek: 2145 11:54 À ciel ouvert 12:00 Flash info 12:02 Paysans du monde: La révolution agriculturelle 12:30 La potion Astérix 13:25 Les peuples des montagnes 13:30 Journal belge 14:02 La véritable histoire des coupes du monde Odcinek: 1 14:55 La véritable histoire des coupes du monde Odcinek: 2 15:48 Au cœur des parcs nationaux 16:01 Les p'tits plats de Babette 16:29 Questions pour un champion 17:00 Flash info 17:02 Le Point 17:54 Chacun sa terre 18:00 64 minutes, le monde en français, 2e partie 18:23 Le journal de l'économie 18:26 Météo 18:30 L'invité 18:38 Sur le fil Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 19:33 Sur le fil Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 20:30 Le Journal de France 2 20:56 Météo 20:58 Le film du Tour 21:06 Échappées belles 22:36 Écho-logis 23:00 Journal suisse 23:26 TV5Monde, Le Journal Afrique 23:45 L'invité 23:53 Météo 0:00 Sempre Vivu! Qui a dit que nous étions morts? 1:32 Le Point 2:30 TV5Monde, Le Journal 2:50 Météo 2:53 360° - Géo 3:46 Écho-logis TVN Fabuła HD 6:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 15 7:00 Teresa Odcinek: 67 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 21 8:30 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 13 9:30 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 13 10:30 Violetta Odcinek: 12 11:30 Teresa Odcinek: 67 12:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 15 13:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 15 14:30 Violetta Odcinek: 12 15:30 Pod osłoną nocy Odcinek: 15 16:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 404 17:00 Detektywi Odcinek: 405 17:30 Przygoda z pandą 19:15 Andrzej Sołtysik przedstawia Odcinek: 10 19:30 Teraz albo nigdy! - tajemnice serialu 20:00 Teraz albo nigdy! Odcinek: 1 21:00 Tylko dla orłów 0:10 Strażnik prawa 2:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 387 3:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 388 4:10 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 102 5:05 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 105 DW 6:00 DW News 6:15 Treasures of the World - Heritage of Mankind 6:30 Arts.21 7:00 DW News 7:15 The Aryans Odcinek: 2 8:00 DW News 8:30 popXport 9:00 DW News 9:30 China for Beginners - A Trip to a Far-off Country 10:00 DW News 10:30 Tomorrow Today 11:00 DW News 11:15 The Aryans Odcinek: 1 12:00 DW News 12:30 In Good Shape 13:00 DW News 13:30 popXport 14:00 DW News 14:30 Arts.21 15:00 DW News 15:30 Drive it! 16:00 DW News 17:00 DW News 17:15 Cameroon by Train 18:00 DW News 18:30 Discover Germany 19:00 DW News 19:30 Tomorrow Today 20:00 DW News 21:00 DW News 21:15 Close up 21:45 Shift 22:00 DW News 22:30 popXport 23:00 DW News 23:30 Global 3000 0:00 DW News 0:30 Discover Germany 1:00 DW News 1:30 Kick off! 2:00 DW News 2:30 euromaxx 3:00 DW News 3:15 Close up 3:45 Shift 4:00 DW News 4:15 Business 4:30 Kick off! 5:00 DW News 5:15 Ankara on the Rise - Turkey's Modern Capital BBC World News 6:00 BBC World News 6:30 World Business Report 6:45 BBC World News 7:00 BBC World News 7:30 BBC World News 7:45 World Business Report 8:00 BBC World News 8:30 BBC Business Live 9:00 BBC World News 9:30 HARDtalk 10:00 BBC World News 10:30 World Business Report 10:45 Sport Today 11:00 BBC World News 11:30 BBC World News 12:00 GMT 12:30 GMT 13:00 GMT 13:30 World Business Report 13:45 Sport Today 14:00 Impact 14:30 Impact 15:00 Impact 15:30 HARDtalk 16:00 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 16:30 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 17:00 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 17:30 World Business Report 17:45 Sport Today 18:00 Outside Source 18:30 BBC Focus on Africa 19:00 World News Today 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 World News Today 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 Outside Source 21:30 Outside Source 22:00 BBC World News America 22:30 BBC World News America 23:00 Newsday 23:30 Asia Business Report 23:45 Sport Today 0:00 Newsday 0:30 Asia Business Report 0:45 Sport Today 1:00 Newsday 1:30 Asia Business Report 1:45 Sport Today 2:00 BBC World News 2:30 Asia Business Report 2:45 Sport Today 3:00 BBC World News 3:30 Asia Business Report 3:45 Sport Today 4:00 BBC World News 4:30 HARDtalk 5:00 BBC World News 5:30 World Business Report 5:45 BBC World News CNN 6:00 CNN Newsroom 7:00 CNN Newsroom 8:00 CNN Newsroom 9:00 CNN Newsroom 9:30 The Best of Quest 10:00 World Sport Presents 10:30 African Voices 11:00 The Business View with Nina Dos Santos 12:00 World Sport 13:00 News Stream (with World Sport) 14:00 World Business Today 15:00 International Desk (with World Sport) 16:00 Connect the World with Becky Anderson 17:00 International Desk 17:45 Marketplace Africa 18:00 Wolf 19:00 Amanpour 19:30 CNN NewsCenter with Isha Sesay 20:00 The World Right Now with Hala Gorani 21:00 Quest Means Business 22:00 Amanpour 22:30 World Sport 23:00 CNN Today (with World Sport) 0:00 CNN Today (with World Sport) 1:00 Anderson Cooper 360 2:00 Quest Means Business 3:00 CNN Tonight 4:00 Amanpour 4:30 African Voices 5:00 CNN Newsroom Al Jazeera 6:00 News Live 6:30 101 East 7:00 Prison Lives: Inside and Out 8:00 News Live 8:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 200 9:00 News Live 9:30 Innovate Africa Odcinek: 3 10:00 News Live 10:30 Witness 11:00 Newshour 12:00 News Live 12:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 200 13:00 The Secret of the Seven Sisters 14:00 Newshour 15:00 News Live 15:30 Talk to Al Jazeera 16:00 Newshour 17:00 News Live 17:30 Counting the Cost Odcinek: 29 18:00 News Live 18:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 201 19:00 Newshour 20:00 News Live 20:30 The Stream Odcinek: 101 21:00 Hard Earned Odcinek: 6 22:00 Newshour 23:00 News Live 23:30 The Cure Odcinek: 2 0:00 Newshour 1:00 News Live 1:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 201 2:00 The Secret of the Seven Sisters 3:00 Newshour 4:00 News Live 4:30 Witness 5:00 News Live 5:30 The Stream Odcinek: 101 ONTV 6:00 Wake up man 8:00 Video jogging 9:30 Stop klatka VDJ 9:45 VJ JAGO 11:45 Stop klatka VDJ 12:00 Nice day 15:00 VJ JAGO 17:00 By KAMYK 19:00 Stop klatka VDJ 19:15 Video jogging 22:45 Stop klatka VDJ 23:00 VJ JAGO 3:00 VJ KAMYK